Dino Whisperer
by Griffin Stone
Summary: When the squad learns that Riley has a brother, they decide to free him from Veloci. But, as they soon learn, freeing Riley's brother is the easy part. Now they just have to convince him that they are the good guys. (Part 2 of the Rilogy.)
1. Rising Tensions

**A/N: Okay, here we go! Fair warning, this story is the least developed in my head of all parts of the Rilogy. Chapters may feel abrupt or end up short, but I'm trying my best with this one.**

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Telepathic speech"_**

 **"Roaring"**

* * *

Riley raced through the trees. Her eyes flashed quickly back-and-forth, nose twitching as she scented the air.

No one was nearby. Only squirrels and birds noticed the orange Velociraptor rushing through the forest.

Riley gave a toothy grin, resisting the urge to roar happily. The cool grass was wet with dew, wetting her rough skin. Her paws pounded powerfully against the ground, wind rushed against her face.

Eventually, though, Riley had to stop running. Her recently healed paw was still tender at times, and deep breaths were difficult since her stomach had healed.

Panting, Riley turned back toward the lighthouse. Despite how tired it made her, Riley loved to run. It came naturally to her, and she could forget everything.

Riley sighed. If only the feeling could last.

Thudding footsteps made Riley pause. She quickly ducked behind some brush, sniffing suspiciously. After a moment, though, a familiar scent made her stand and grin.

" _ **Fiona!"**_ Riley called telepathically.

A moment later, an orange-brown Spinosaurus walked into view. Fiona shook her head at Riley, a disapproving frown on her snout.

" _ **Riley, we've been looking everywhere for you,"**_ Fiona said sternly.

Riley blinked innocently. " _ **I just wanted to stretch my legs,"**_

" _ **You know Ms. Moynihan doesn't like us going dino so close to town. Even though Roger's cloak hides our dino signatures, there's still the risk that people can see us."**_

Riley sighed. Her head lowered as Fiona turned away. She reluctantly followed the larger dino.

* * *

It had been two months since the squad had learned that Veloci was Riley's father and she had come to live at the lighthouse with Ms. Moynihan. Since Riley was officially missing, she couldn't be seen by anyone in town in human form and she definitely couldn't be seen in dino mode.

Riley understood that Ms. Moynihan and the other teens just wanted to protect her, but she was so used to moving around frequently and being able to go outside whenever she wanted. She wasn't made for staying in one place for long.

Riley stopped to look at the sky when she and Fiona reached the cave that held the entrance to the secret tunnel leading to the lighthouse. She sighed and followed Fiona.

Fiona must have told the others that she had found Riley, because everyone was waiting for them in the underground meeting room that Riley spent most of her days. No one looked worried like they normally did when Riley disappeared during the day, only serious and stern. Buzz had his face turned away.

"Riley, we have discussed your romping in the daylight," Ms. Moynihan began.

Riley rolled her eyes and turned human so she could talk. "But I can't stand be stuck down here!"

"It is only for your own good, until we can figure out a better solution. I have friends out west who would be glad to help us, but I can't take the time to get you there yet."

Riley crossed her arms and listened to the lecture she now got on a regular basis. They were all worried that Veloci was keeping a close eye on the school, and couldn't risk letting anything out of the ordinary happen. And the science teacher up and leaving for even a brief time was something that they worried could draw attention.

"You aren't to go outside at all."

The last statement made Riley snap back to the present. "Wait, what?"

"People have been seeing you," Max said. "We've managed to keep them from making a big deal out of it so far, but we won't be lucky for much longer. Sooner or later, someone is going to realize that they weren't the only one to see you."

"And then Veloci will be coming after you," Caruso said. "And us."

Riley's eyes narrowed as she turned to Ms. Moynihan. "Tell me where your friend is in the west. I will leave tonight."

Ms. Moynihan just sighed and shook her head. "They are too far away for you to go alone."

"So put me on a bus!" Riley said.

"We can't do that. People will question a minor traveling alone. All it takes is one rumor to reach Veloci, and he'll be on your tail faster than a pack of rat-a-saurus' after a dumpster," Roger said logically.

"There has to be a better solution," Riley pleaded. "I'll be extra careful. I'll only go out at night!"

"That is still too risky. If Veloci gets any idea about the lighthouse, then the whole squad is doomed," Max said. "Please, Riley. At least do it for the team."

Riley growled under her breath. She wasn't mad at the squad for being cautious. She knew they only wanted to protect her.

She was mad at herself, for not being able to obey their wishes. It shouldn't have been hard to just lay low until summer vacation came in a few more months.

" _Why do I have to make things so difficult?"_ Riley thought, scratching at her itchy skin. " _Just do what they say and stay put!"_

"Riley!" Max suddenly yelled.

Riley blinked, realizing that the skin on her arms was changing. She closed her eyes as her body stretched and changed into her Velociraptor form.

"That is also why you can't go alone," Ms. Moynihan said with a sigh. "Your fits have become more frequent."

Riley's eyes squeezed shut. " _I can't help it that I turn into a Velociraptor when I'm upset! Or that I've had a hard time relaxing when I'm practically a prisoner!"_

" _ **Riley, look at me!"**_ Fiona ordered sharply.

Riley's eyes snapped open to glare at Fiona. The Spinosaurus had moved defensively in front of the teens and Ms. Moynihan. The ridges over her eyes were creased nervously.

Riley shook her head, recognizing the expression and the rising rage within her. She had to get herself under control and change back, before she hurt someone!

She tried to turn away, but the feral side forced her back. She lowered her body aggressively and roared a challenge at the larger dino blocking her path.

The Spinosaurus roared, but Riley could sense fear behind it. She ran at the Spinosuarus, mouth gaping. A large tail swung out and swatted Riley's nose, making her pause and blink.

" _That's all she has?"_

Riley snarled, and the Spinosaurus shifted away. Riley could sense fear from behind the larger dino, then a figure darted out.

" **Buzz!"** the Spinosaurus bellowed.

Buzz? Riley cocked her head, curious at the boy evading the Spinosuarus' attempts to herd him back behind her. He came to a stop between the dinos.

"Riley, you need to calm down," the boy said, raising his hands. "Everything is going to be okay, alright?"

"Buzz, get back here!" somebody yelled.

Riley snarled at the boy -Buzz. She was bigger than him, and he had no way to defend himself. Why wasn't he running? She lowered her head and charged.

The Spinosaurus roared in real anger and surged forward. She stood protectively over Buzz. Thinking fast, Riley jumped and rammed into the Spinosaurus, who stumbled back. Riley landed on the ground between the Spinosaurus and Buzz.

This seemed to anger the Spinosaurus. She straightened and roared again. Riley snarled back. She crouched to charge, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to face Buzz.

"I know you don't want to hurt us," Buzz said. "We're your friends, remember?"

"Buzz, what are you doing?!" someone whisper-shouted.

"You're going to get hurt!" another voice added.

"No, I'm not," Buzz said firmly, staring into Riley's eyes. "Riley would never hurt me."

" _Oh, really?"_

Riley growled, but it was lacking any venom. She felt confused and scared, like she was about to do something horribly wrong.

"Come on, Riley. I know you're in there," Buzz said soothingly.

Riley shook her head and tried to turn away, but Buzz put a hand on either side of her snout and turned her head back. Riley blinked at Buzz, the last of her anger fading. What had she been thinking, attacking her friends.

Riley moaned and pressed her head into Buzz's chest. She sighed and transformed back. She lifted her head to see Buzz hugging her.

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered, stepping away.

Fiona turned human as well before speaking. "What happened? I thought we had to startle you out of full feral."

Riley shrugged. "Calming me down works, too. It's just much more risky and rarely works. Only one other person has ever been able to do it."

The rest of the squad stared at Riley, obviously waiting. Riley looked at her shoes, not wanting to explain. Thoughts of the soothing voice and calm blue eyes made her even sadder than the thought of not being permitted outside the lighthouse.

"I don't want to talk about it," Riley finally said when the stares became unbearable.

"If you're-" Buzz started, but was cut off by a beeping.

Roger lifted the scanner he carried everywhere. His eyes widened as he said tersely, "Guys, we got mutants an hour's drive from here."

* * *

 **A/N: PierretheSylveon pointed out a grammar mistake in this chapter, so I was able to fix it.**


	2. Facing Down a Dino

**A/N: Whoops, this took a while to get out.**

* * *

"Please let me go!"

Max paused in loading the SUV to glance at Riley. "It's safer here."

"So, you can go and face dangerous mutants on a weekly basis, but not me?" Riley ducked under Fiona's arms as the other teen packed the emergency camping supplies on the SUV's rack. "I need to get out and do something. That would do me more good than anything!"

Roger craned his neck around the back of the SUV. "We're trying to keep you away from Veloci, not hand you over to him."

Riley huffed. "He hasn't caught any of you in over a year. What makes you think that he's going to catch me?"

"She does have a point," Buzz pointed out from his perch on the top of the SUV.

Riley smiled at him, glad to finally have someone on her side.

"Take her along."

Riley turned toward Ms. Moynihan, surprised to hear that she was on her side. Hadn't she told her, not ten minutes ago, that she wasn't even supposed to go outside?  
"I know that you don't like staying in the lighthouse," Ms. Moynihan said. "I believe that is why you keep having fits. Maybe if you went out and did something, it would help you settle down."

Riley nodded eagerly and turned to Max. While he didn't look happy, he nodded to Riley and Ms. Moynihan. Riley beamed and helped finish loading the SUV. The squad clambered into the SUV and, after one last warning to be careful from Ms. Moynihan, drove off.

* * *

"I can't wait to see what you come up with for this one," Riley commented, head cocked back.

Caruso, also staring at the sky, said, "Me, too."

No one else bothered to respond as they watched the trio of mutated bluebirds circle overhead.

"Anyone know where we can get a giant bag of birdseed?" Buzz asked.

Roger hummed. "And while we're at it, why don't we just call, 'here, birdy, birdy?'"

One of the bluebird-a-saurus' turned at Roger's voice. It gave a raspy screech, making the other two pause and face the squad as well.

"Gee, thanks, Roger," Caruso muttered.

Just as the mutants started to dive, Max and Roger yelled, "Go dino!" and transformed. Faced by a T-Rex and Triceratops, the bluebird-a-saurus' screeched and wheeled away.

"Buzz, don't let them get away!" Fiona yelled.

Buzz dropped his duffel back of de-oozers and transformed, then flew quickly up to cut off the mutants. The mutants veered back down close to the trees and screeched at Buzz.

"Now would be a good time for chilling and spilling," Caruso said.

Riley narrowed her eyes at the bluebird-a-saurus'. They flew around the treetops, a good fifty feet above the squad's head. It was only a matter of time before they scattered.

"Hold this," Riley said, shoving her backpack into Caruso's hands.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked critically.

"Bringing them down to our level."

Without any more warning, Riley transformed and leaped onto the trunk of the nearest tree. She swiftly climbed to the top, and burst out of the branches.

The bluebird-a-saurus' screeched, but couldn't move fast enough. Riley landed on the back of the one closest to her. The mutant was as big as her, Riley's sudden weight was enough to send it plummeting to the ground. While the mutant was stunned, Caruso and Fiona de-oozed it.

There was a thud as Buzz took down a second mutant in a similar manner. It was quickly de-oozed as well, and the two harmless birds flew away.

Riley and Buzz gave each other toothy dino grins, then looked at the sky. Their grins vanished as they realized that the final mutant was gone!

" _ **I guess it flew the coop,"**_ Buzz said.

" _ **You did not just say that,"**_ Riley groaned.

" _ **Split up, team!"**_ Max ordered. " _ **We'd better find the last one before-"**_

A deep thrumming cut Max off. Fiona and Caruso ducked under the trees as Veloci's helicopter came into view.

Max growled. " _ **Roger and I will distract Veloci's goons. Buzz and Riley, get that last mutant, okay?"**_

Riley and Buzz nodded. Max stomped, signalling Fiona and Caruso to take off for the SUV, then he and Roger ran in the direction of the copter.

Buzz waited until the copter turned away, then he flew back out. Riley grabbed Buzz's duffel and ran below him.

It wasn't long before Buzz tracked down the last mutant, precariously nestled in a tree. The mutant screeched at Buzz as he circled, eventually allowing itself to get drawn out of the branches and into the air.

Riley dropped the de-oozers and picked up a chiller with her agile paws. " _ **Now, Buzz!"**_

Buzz threw himself at the mutant, and the two tumbled down in a tangle of feathers and scaly skin. They hit the ground with Buzz on the bottom. The mutant squirmed to get free of Buzz's wings, so Riley wasted no time in chilling and spilling it.

The bluebird on Buzz shook itself, then flew away. Riley squawked in celebration, then turned to Buzz, who hadn't moved.

" _ **Are you okay?"**_

" _ **C-cold."**_

Riley's eyes widened. " _ **Max, we got the last mutant, but Buzz got chilled."**_

" _ **He'll shake it off in a minute,"**_ Roger said.

Before Riley could answer, her ears picked up the distant sound of motors. They were rapidly getting closer, and it took only a second to recognize the sound.

" _ **Dad's goons!"**_ Riley looked quickly around. " _ **I'm going to have to lead them away from Buzz. I'll meet you at the SUV!"**_

" _ **No, w-we hav-ve t-to stick t-together,"**_ Buzz protested through his shivers.

" _ **You're in no condition to deal with anyone,"**_ Riley said, aware of the ATV's almost on top of them. " _ **Once you're warmed up, head for the SUV."**_

Riley didn't wait for any more protests. She raced past Buzz. She heard Max roar, then he telepathically told Roger to help Riley. She rolled her eyes.

Two ATVs soon came into view. Riley ducked into the brush, then leaped out as they passed. She rammed into the closest one, toppling it into the second. The two men were knocked to the ground, but quickly started to stand. Riley roared a challenge, then darted away. She grinned when she heard them resume chasing her.

Riley led the two ATVs into a wide circle, taking it easy until she heard Buzz call that he was okay and headed for the SUV. Max responded soon after to say that he had lost the copter and was headed that way as well.

" _ **Riley?"**_

" _ **No worries, Max. I'm just taking these guys for a jog. Feels good to stretch my legs."**_

" _ **Riley,"**_ Max warned.

" _ **Okay, okay. I'll ditch them and head your way."**_

" _ **Good. Roger with you, too?"**_

" _ **Um, no. I thought he turned around before getting here,"**_ Riley said.

Riley could feel worry in Max's voice as he said, " _ **He wouldn't without you! Roger!"**_

" _ **Ugh, Max?"**_ Roger's voice responded, sounding thick and sluggish. " _ **What happened? Where are- Veloci!"**_

" _Oh, no, no!"_ Riley thought, screeching aloud. " _ **I'm coming Roger!"**_

Riley spun into a turn. One of the ATV's tried to follow, but spun out of control into the second.

" _Good old Crash,"_ Riley thought with a chuckle.

Riley ran in the direction that Max and Roger had run. She spotted Veloci's copter hovering ahead, and felt a surge of fear. She burst out of the trees and skidded to a halt in a clearing.

Roger in the middle of the clearing, struggling with a net that pinned him to the ground. Several of Veloci's men surrounded him, but her father was nowhere in sight.

Max charged out of the trees from the opposite direction, roaring. A few of the masked men scattered, except for one that stood right in Max's path. Max neatly veered around him, and Riley noticed how calmly the man turned to watch Max.

" _ **Max!"**_ Riley called, fearing a trap.

Max glanced at her, but didn't slow his running. He shoved Velocci's men out of the way, then turned to Roger.

Growling at Max's oblivion to the calm man who hadn't moved, Riley rushed into the clearing. She darted past her teammates to grind to a halt in front of the stationary man. She shoved her muzzle into his face and growled.

"Hey, Riley," said the man in a very familiar voice.

Riley's head reared back, automatically roaring, " **Rob?!"**

While she couldn't see his face, his voice and scent were unmistakable as Robert. It was easy to picture the easy smile on the young man's face. He'd been there most of Riley's life, and had once been her only source of real comfort. He was friendly, helpful, and fearless.

Most importantly, he was her brother.

" _ **Riley, what is it?"**_

Riley spun to face Max and Roger, who was slowly standing. " _ **Go! It's got to be a trap!"**_

At that second, a dozen ATVs roared out of the trees. Max was pelted with thick tar before he could respond, and Roger was trapped under another net.

Riley bellowed. Rob finally moved toward her, but she swiped her tail at him to force him back. One of the other men approached with a net gun, but Riley charged him and knocked him over. She rushed to Max struggling against the tar and snarled at anyone who got close.

Rob waved the others back and approached with his hands held out. "Easy, there, Riley."

" _ **He knows your name?"**_ Max asked.

Roger briefly ceased struggling to roll his eyes. " _ **Are you forgetting who you are talking to? If he didn't know her, that would be more surprising."**_

" _ **Just hush! Whatever I say or do, don't communicate in any other way than telepathically,"**_ Riley said shortly, then roared audibly, " **Get back!"**

"Riley, just calm down. No one has to get hurt," Rob said in a soothing tone. "Come with me."

Riley snarled to hide her unease. She had always trusted Rob and done as he urged. But now he stood for something that was the opposite of what she believed. He wanted to imprison her friends!

" **We're going,"** Riley roared fiercely. " **Don't try to stop us, or you'll be the ones who get hurt."**

"Aw, Riley," Rob said. "You know you wouldn't hurt us."

" _ **What the- Riley, does he understand you?"**_ Max asked.

" _ **That's impossible! Not even Ms. Moynihan understands dino unless she is in dino mode,"**_ Roger argued.

By then, neither of Riley's teammates were struggling, instead staring at Riley in confusion. Riley shook her head, both in frustration and the knowledge that she was going to have some explaining to do once it was all over.

" **Rob, I know that I used to listen to everything you said without arguing, but I can't this time! Father only wants to hurt my new friends, and I can't let him,"** Riley growled.

"He only wants to study them," Rob said.

Riley shook her head. " **I once believed that, but I can't anymore. I've seen what Father is doing from the other side. He's endangering innocent people by mutating animals and plants. My friends are helping the people from the danger** _ **he**_ **puts them in."**

"It's not like that," Rob said. "Mr. Veloci only hid things from you because he wanted to keep you safe. Come on back to the lab with me, and we'll explain everything."

" **I** _ **can't!**_ **It's all a lie, Rob! Come with** _ **me**_ **, and I'll show** _ **you**_ **the truth!"**

" _ **Riley, you can't take him to the lighthouse,"**_ Max protested. " _ **He'd lead Veloci right to us!"**_

" _ **We could find some other way to show him,"**_ Riley told Max. " _ **I'm not going to put the team in danger."**_

Rob glanced back and forth at all of Veloci's men waiting. "I can't come with you, Riley. Not without Mr. Veloci. I'm here to bring you home."

" **I'm never going back,"** Riley snarled.

One of the other men stepped closer with a tar gun, but Rob waved him back.

"Don't worry," Rob said to him. "Riley would never hurt us."

Riley growled at the statement. Rob was right. While their armor was able to protect them from her fangs and strength, Riley couldn't bring herself to do anything that could even possibly hurt Veloci's men. When it came down to it, they were like family to her.

And Rob knew that. He was just going to wait her out. For all she knew, her father was on his way, and it was _very_ hard for her to say no to him!

She needed a way out and fast.

"Come on," Rob invited, holding a hand out to her. "Everything is fine, you'll see."

Riley snapped at Rob's hand, making him jerk it back despite his calm words. Riley shook her head, frustrated and flustered. She forced back her indecision when she noticed a buzzing in her head that always came before she lost control.

Wait. Control.

Riley's eyes narrowed. " _ **Roger, can you get free?"**_

" _ **Probably, but there's too many of Veloci's men to get past."**_

" _ **I'll clear them out. Once you're free, get Max free, then you both need to run."**_

" _ **What are you planning?"**_ Max asked, sounding slightly nervous.

" _ **Something crazy."**_ Riley took a deep breath, then roared to her teammates and Rob, " **I'm giving you to the count of five to get out of here!"**

"Riley…." Rob said, raising his hands.

" **One."** Riley narrowed her eyes. " **There's nothing more dangerous than an angry raptor."**

Rob's eyes widened. "Don't!"

" **Two."**

Rob spun around and yelled, "Everyone, clear out! Code five!"

Veloci's men didn't even glance at each other. Anyone on foot bolted for a spot on an ATV. The drivers were quick to spin the ATVs around. Rob didn't move as the group vanished into the trees.

" **Three."** Riley focused on her suppressed frustration, allowing it to fester into anger.

" **Four."**

A snap and crashing came from Roger as he burst free. He quickly went to work on Max, worriedly eyeing Riley.

" **Get outta here, Rob,"** Riley warned.

"I'm not budging."

" **Fine."**

Riley closed her eyes and let her fury rise as, for the first time in her life, she chose to go full feral.

" **Five."**


	3. Wrath and Family

****A/N: So, apparently, my only style of working on this is: ignore for a couple months, then type out a chapter in one day. There is literally no in between with this.****

* * *

When only Buzz arrived at the SUV, it didn't take long for Fiona to get worried. When they started hearing roaring from nearby and saw Veloci's helicopter hovering, they knew something must have gone wrong.

Fiona was the first to transform to check in with their teammates. She could sense confusion from Max and Roger, though they weren't talking. Frustration and anger resonated from Riley.

Fiona roared and swung her muzzle to show she wanted Buzz and Caruso to follow. They quickly transformed. Their eyes widened at the flurry of emotions.

" _ ** _ **Riley, you can't take him to the lighthouse,"**_**_ Max's protest started the trio into running toward the copter. " _ ** _ **He'd lead Veloci right to us!"**_**_

" _ ** _ **We could find some other way to show him,"**_**_ Riley told Max. " _ ** _ **I'm not going to put the team in danger."**_**_

" _ _Who are they talking about?"__ Fiona wondered.

The conversation between Riley, Max, and Roger only became more mysterious and ominous. Buzz had already vanished over the trees, and Fiona sped up until she left Caruso in the dust. She could hear roaring and shouting from ahead. Fiona burst through the trees. A burst of feral anger shooting through the mental connection and the confusion of what she saw brought Fiona to a grinding halt.

Almost all of Veloci's goons were gone, the backs of a couple of ATV's vanishing as Fiona watched. A single man stood in front of Riley, who was writhing and snarling. Roger struggled to free Max, who was bucking and covered from the waist down in tar.

" _ ** _ **Fiona!"**_**_ Buzz called when he spotted Fiona. " _ ** _ **Riley's gone full feral!"**_**_

Buzz dropped from the sky and landed on Roger's back to start pulling the net away. " _ ** _ **I'll help Roger and Max. Go stop Riley!"**_**_

Fiona nodded. If Riley had gone full feral, then she could easily hurt the man. While the squad didn't really care for Veloci's men, they never wanted to see them get hurt.

Fiona rushed toward Riley as the younger dino started to charge. The man spun away from her at the last second, but didn't flee like Fiona had hoped. He turned to face Riley once again.

Fiona reached the pair before Riley could rush the man again. She planted her paws and roared at Riley, making her start and stop moving. Fiona glanced behind her, and noticed the man had run back around her and was trying to approach Riley.

" _ ** _ **Hey!"**_**_ Fiona swept the man roughly back behind her with her tail. " _ ** _ **Does this guy have a death wish or something?"**_**_

" _ ** _ **I think it's 'or something,'"**_**_ Max said. A quick check found the other three of the squad nearly had him free. " _ ** _ **He seems to know Riley very well."**_**_

" _ ** _ **Well, he's going to get himself killed if he doesn't stay out of the way!"**_**_

Riley must have sensed Fiona's divided attention, because she leaped at her. Fiona dodged away, just barely being quick enough to grab the man's collar and jerk him out of the way. She put him down more roughly than necessary, so he lost his balance and sat down.

"Stop it!" the man yelled at Fiona. "Let me talk to her, I can help!"

Fiona's head jerked back. " _ ** _ **He's more talkative than the average goon."**_**_

" _ ** _ **Yes, and apparently he can understand our roars,"**_**_ Max said.

Fiona blinked at Max, then roared as a small set of fangs dug into her tail. Fiona whipped around and hit Riley with her muzzle, sending her rolling. Fiona ran after her and planted a hind paw on Riley's back to keep her down. The smaller dino roared and thrashed, squirming free in seconds.

Fiona hurriedly backed away and would have stepped on the man if Roger hadn't called a warning. She turned and lowered her head to snarl at the man.

" ** **If you can really understand me, then get out of here. You're going to get yourself killed."****

The man gaped at her. "You speak, too?"

Fiona snorted in his masked face. " ** **Of course I talk. Now, are you going to get going?"****

"I can't. It's my fault Riley lost it."

" ** **Oh, for the love of everything prehistoric!"****

Riley crashed into Fiona, and both dinos tumbled to the ground. The rolled to a stop near the rest of the squad, who was all freed.

" _ ** _ **We have to get her out of here and calmed down,"**_**_ Roger said.

" _ ** _ **How are we supposed to do that?"**_**_ Max asked as the squad lined up to face Riley. " _ ** _ **It's too late to startle her out of it, and I'm not sure if Buzz could calm her down."**_**_

" _ ** _ **I could still try."**_**_

" _ ** _ **Not while you're in dino mode. That might make it worse,"**_**_ Fiona pointed out.

" _ ** _ **Uh, guys?"**_**_ Caruso said when Riley edged away from the larger dinos.

" _ ** _ **There's no way to contain her like we do at the lighthouse,"**_**_ Roger said.

" _ ** _ **Guys?"**_**_

" _ ** _ **She's going to take off,"**_**_ Fiona warned. " _ ** _ **There's too many of us for her, even when she's full feral."**_**_

" _ ** _ **We have to stop her before-"**_**_

" _ ** _ **GUYS!"**_**_ Caruso's mental bellow cut off Max. " _ ** _ **We forgot about someone."**_**_

" _ ** _ **Who?"**_**_ Fiona asked, tensing when Riley turned.

" _ ** _ **Veloci's goon!"**_**_

Everyone flinched in horror. The man was still out there, and Fiona then realized that Riley had turned to him. Before anyone could move, Riley lunged and tackled the man.

" _ ** _ **Oh, no, no, no!"**_**_

Fiona rushed forward, only to freeze when she realized that Riley wasn't mauling the man. Her eyes were still dark, but her snarl was lessening already while the man crooned lowly to her. When he raised a hand and rested it on Riley's muzzle, her snarl turned into a whine. Her eyes cleared to stare mournfully at the man calming her.

" ** **I'm sorry,"**** Riley __whimpered.__

"It's okay," the man said soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine."

Riley sniffed and repeated, " ** **I'm sorry."****

Riley spun on her heel and burst into a run, away from the man and her stunned squadmates. Max was the first to shake off his shock and push the others into a run.

Fiona trailed the others to the edge of the trees, where she paused and looked back. The man was sitting up, but made no motion to chase or send anyone after them. Fiona shook her head and ran after the others.

* * *

Max was the first one to break the silence, five miles down the road in the ATV.

"That was way too close."

"They set us up," Roger said.

"Veloci really wants Riley back," Caruso said.

Buzz leaned forward from the back seat that he shared with Riley to swat Caruso's shoulder, saying, "Veloci's always trying to trap us."

"Veloci wasn't even there," Roger said. "This was different."

"We don't know that," Buzz said defensively.

"It was," Riley snapped. "I don't think my father knew what Rob was doing."

"Why would one of Veloci's men go behind his back, though?" Max asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

"Knowing Rob, he might have convinced Father to try and get me his way," Riley said.

An uncomfortable fell as everyone waited for someone else to ask the inevitable question. Fiona finally sighed and voiced it.

"Why would Veloci listen to that man?"

"Because he isn't just a goon," Riley said. "Rob is young, but he is one of Veloci's smartest scientists. He developed some of the most recent batches. As you saw, he's also one of the few who can talk me out of full feral. He helped develop safe houses for me to go dino safely." Riley took a deep breath. "He's also my brother."

Everyone was thrown to the side when Max jerked on the steering wheel. He swerved across the road before straightening.

"He's your brother?!" Roger exclaimed, bracing his legs and arms to turn around to see Riley. "You never mentioned you had a brother!"

"He's not my brother by birth," Riley interjected. "You know how Veloci will sponsor kids from orphanages?"

"I figured it was a publicity stunt," Caruso said.

"Okay, it kind of is. But he will also keep an eye on the kids he sponsors and they usually end up working at RaptorDyne when they are old enough. Most have real, up-front jobs, but if a particularly smart kid catches Father's attention, he invites them to work in the secret labs."

"And Rob was one of them?" Fiona asked.

"Father adopting him was the start of his sponsoring kids. Rob was particularly smart at six years old, and Father wanted Rob to work at RaptorDyne for sure. At the time, I was two and there wasn't any kids around. We kind of grew up together, and most of what Rob knows about dinosaur behavior came from me."

"Why didn't you mention him before?" Buzz asked when Riley fell silent. "You must really miss him."

"I do," Riley said quietly. "For most of my life, he was my only real friend."

Max startled Fiona by saying, "Maybe we should have brought him with us."

Riley shook her head. "Rob is dedicated to Veloci. You're as likely to get him on your side as you would be to find a way to keep Veloci from any more mutating."

"I don't know," Roger said. "Before you met us, did __you__ ever think that you could leave Veloci?"

"No," Riley said slowly.

"Do you think Rob would come with you?" Buzz asked.

"I already tried," Riley said with a wince. "You saw how that ended. If you guys hadn't been there… I might have listened to him."

"Maybe not this time, but Rob knew that you would be there. He had time to plan out an argument," Roger said. "If we could find a way to surprise him and get him alone…"

"Even if he did agree to come, we can't guarantee that he'd really listen to us. The only reason we were so open with Riley is because we didn't realize she was connected to Veloci," Fiona said. "Sorry, Riley."

Riley shrugged. "It's the truth."

"If we could find some way to turn the tables on Rob," Roger mused. "We could at least talk to him alone."  
"After this way didn't work, I don't think Father is going to let Rob try again," Riley said.

"But he might still be there during other attempts. Something tells me that Veloci would rather you went back on your own," Max pointed out.

Riley was silent for a few minutes before shaking her head. "It's too risky. I don't think Rob would join us, he's too loyal to Father."

"Okay," Max said, sounding resigned.

Fiona leaned between the front seats to look at Max, curious at his quick agreement. Max glanced at her, then shot her a quick grin. Fiona gladly returned it, knowing that it meant that Max wasn't wholly giving up on the idea yet.


	4. Singled Out

**A/N: Buzz, Fiona, and Caruso are playing a random card game in this chapter. No, I don't know which one. XD**

* * *

"Can I go with you next time?"

Several weeks had passed since the incident with Rob. Riley had stayed put at the lighthouse, not sneaking out or begging to be included on missions. Nothing exciting had happened, making her wonder if maybe seeing Rob had been a coincidence.

Finally, Riley grew bored. Thus, her tentative question directed at Max.

"I don't see why not." Max glanced at Ms. Moynihan.

"I agree," Ms. Moynihan said.

"Really?" Riley asked, expecting to have to argue again. "Even after last time?"

" _Especially_ after last time," Ms. Moynihan said. "Since you've joined, Veloci has only become more determined to catch the team and find you. We can't hide you forever. We need to get to Veloci before he gets to us."

"And Rob might be able to help us," Roger added without looking up from his computer screen. "If he's one of Veloci's top scientists, he might be able to shed some light on how to stop Veloci."

"I'm pretty sure Father won't stop until Earth has been returned to the age of dinosaurs," Riley said. "It's been his goal for years."

Roger spun his chair around. "Unless we can find a way to keep that from ever happening."

Buzz looked up from the card game he, Fiona, and Caruso were playing. "We can't even get rid of the dino gene in ourselves."

"Yet," Roger said. "We need more people to figure this one out. Veloci's formula is beyond even me."

"Woah, somebody write this down!" Caruso said as he triumphantly laid a card down. "Roger admits to not knowing something!"

"Lay off, he's the smartest kid in the room," Fiona said as she laid down two cards.

"We need more," Roger said with a sigh. "Ms. Moynihan and I have tried everything. But we think that Veloci has really changed his formula in the last twenty years and we can't get a good sample. We need someone who's developing the formula."

"Why should Rob help us?" Riley asked. "Even if we could convince him to believe that Father is the one who needs to be stopped, he's too loyal to Father to help us."

"But if he believed us, why wouldn't he help us?" Buzz asked.

"Father gave him a home and a purpose. If he hadn't stepped into Rob's life, there's no telling where he could have ended up."

"So, to get Rob on our side, we'd have to have Veloci on ours?" Max asked.

Riley shrugged. "I'm afraid of that. We're practically brother and sister, but he still feels indebted to Father."

"So, he'd have to choose between family or a sense of loyalty," Max summed up.

Riley sighed. "Yeah. And right now, he thinks that _I'm_ the one with the wrong idea."

"What if he saw what Veloci was doing?" Fiona said. "If him being with the rest of the goons is so unusual, then he must not see when Veloci experiments, right?"

"He's got to know," Roger said. "How else would Veloci test the ooze?"

"In a lab," Riley said. "Rob never experiments outside the lab. He might not actually realize what Father is doing."

"Do you think he'd change his mind about Veloci if he did?" Max asked.

Riley shrugged. "It's like I said before. Even if Rob did know or find out, he still might side with Father just because he's loyal like that."

"It's our only plan so far," Max said. "The next time Rob is with the rest of the goons, we'll have to isolate him and try to talk."

"That shouldn't be so hard," Riley said. "He can keep a cool head when faced with a dino, but he has no self-defense or fighting skills whatsoever. Max, Fiona, Roger, or Caruso could pick him up easily and carry him."

"As long as Veloci doesn't realize who we have," Roger said.

"I don't think even Father knows who is who under the helmets," Riley supplied.

"So, if we could sneak him off, no one should be the wiser until they regroup?" Max asked.

"We have to remember his comms," Riley said. "Even if Veloci doesn't know who we have, he could call to the other men."

"We can scramble Veloci's communications from the lighthouse," Roger said. "All we need is a portable, mini version to cut out Rob's comms and whatever tracking devices Veloci might have hidden on his goons' suits."

"And we can bring him to my family's mountain cabin," Fiona added. "It's in the middle of nowhere, and it'll just take a quick trip to remove anything that could connect us to my family."

"Rob wouldn't have any idea of where he's at," Riley said. "He'd have to stay and listen."

"And we can convince him that what Veloci is doing is wrong," Max finished.

The squad fell silent. Fiona put down her last card and leaned back. Caruso glared at his handful of cards before looking up.

"So… we have a plan now?"

The teens looked at each other. Roger spoke up.

"I guess we do."

* * *

The next week was spent preparing for their plan. Roger and Ms. Moynihan got to work on a miniature scrambler, while the rest of the teens cleared out the Flagstaff cabin. The cabin was filled with food and water, a half dozen cots, spare blankets and clothes, and camping gear. Fiona found caves big enough for the transformed teens; any members of the squad aside from Riley would have to remain transformed when they were around the cabin.

Once everything was ready, they had to find a way to bring Veloci to them. Dealing with mutants while grabbing Rob would be tricky, so they hoped to lure Veloci to them.

It didn't go that way, of course.

* * *

"Guys, we have mutants," Roger suddenly said one Saturday afternoon.

The other teens were quick to move behind Roger and peer over his shoulder. Roger pointed to two brighter spots on the computer screen.

"Something big, and not far from here."

"Everyone, get to your bikes," Max said.

"Are we going on with our plan today?" Fiona asked as they rushed down the stairs.

"We have to," Max said. "Every day, the risk of Veloci finding us increases."

"And the signal coming from a town not far from the cabin," Roger added. "Now is as good of a time as any."

Riley grabbed her helmet and hopped onto her Tyranocycle. Both were similar to Fiona's, but slimmer in the front.

The squad raced onto the road with Roger in the front. They reached the town in less than an hour, then Roger led them onto a side road. When they were close to the signal source, the squad pulled the bikes into some trees to hide them.

"Buzz and I will see what sort of mutants are out there," Max said. "Riley, transform and move along the treeline. We need to flush out the mutants and de-ooze them before Veloci gets here. When Veloci and his goons arrive, Fiona and Caruso, transform and scramble them. Riley, once we get a chance, you tell me which one is Rob, and I'll grab him. Roger, stay close in human shape so you can scramble his comms. Stay out of sight, though. We can't have anyone seeing you as a human."

"Veloci and his goons have seen us before," Caruso said.

"Yeah, he probably thinks we're a bunch of dino-chasing nuts," Buzz said with a grin.

"Still. The less they see of us, the better," Max said. "Now, everyone got the plan?"

"Got it!" the teens chorused.

"Alright then," Max said. Buzz and Riley joined in as he said, "Go dino!"

The three now-transformed teens took off in separate directions. Buzz flew to where the trees thinned out some, while Max followed from the ground. Riley ran to circle around them.

" _ **See anything?"**_ Riley asked after a minute of nothing happening.

" _ **There's nothing here. Not even normal animals,"**_ Max said.

" _ **Is it just me, or is the ground weird?"**_ Buzz put in.

Riley stopped and looked at the sky. The ground was weird? She turned her attention to the ground. It didn't appear any different.

" _ **Weird how?"**_ Max asked.

" _ **It's all bumpy,"**_ Buzz explained.

" _ **It's the ground, Buzz. It's not going to be flat,"**_ Riley said.

" _ **Oh, ha ha. I know that. It's something different. It's familiar, too. Like… like that time on the beach!"**_

Riley didn't know what beach he was talking about, but the jolt of alarm from Max meant that he had.

" _ **Not those worm mutants again,"**_ Max groaned.

" _ **Worm mutants?!"**_ Riley exclaimed.

" _ **Hey, they weren't so bad,"**_ Buzz said nonchalantly. " _ **Besides, it's not like**_ **you** _ **almost got eaten by it, Max."**_

Riley resumed running. Now that Buzz mentioned it, Riley did notice that the ground was covered in small hills and ridges.

" _ **Exactly how big are these- woah!"**_ Riley had to skid to a halt when she noticed a hole in the ground. Max could have easily fit into it while transformed! " _ **Um, yeah, never mind."**_

There was a weird, audible shriek that Riley didn't recognize. It was quickly followed by a jolt of panic and a roar from Max.

" _ **Found it!"**_

Riley spun in the direction of the shriek and took off. She barely made it three steps, when the ground rumbled and something huge and pink burst out of the ground. Too close to stop herself, Riley ran right into the slimy mass.

" _ **Ew!"**_ Riley said, leaping back and shaking herself. " _ **But, the good news is that I found the second one!"**_

" _ **See if you can lead it to the others,"**_ Max said. " _ **Buzz, you fly ahead and warn them."**_

" _ **You sure you got this one?"**_ Buzz asked Max.

" _ **I'll be fine on my own. Just… hurry back with chillers and spillers, huh?"**_

" _ **On it!"**_

Riley roared and snapped at the mutated worm in front of her. Once she had its attention, she turned in the direction of the SUV, and started running. The ground shook, and Riley spared a glance back to see the worm-a-saurus disappear into the ground.

" _Uh-oh,"_ Riley thought, speeding up.

With the mutant underground, there was no way to tell exactly where it was. The only reason Riley knew that it was even following was because of the ridges it made in the ground when it was close enough to the surface.

Riley pushed herself to run faster. After a heart-stopping minute of running, she spotted the SUV. Buzz was standing in human form with the other teens, each armed with a chiller or spiller. Throwing her body to the side, Riley ground to a stop and spun so she faced the direction from which she had come.

Nothing happened. The forest was silent beyond Riley's panting. She heard clicking as her squadmates shifted their tools.

"Did you lose-"

An explosion of dirt in front of Riley cut Roger off. Riley flinched away. Blinded by the dirt, all she could do was screech and snap at the dusty air.

"It's okay, Riley, we got this!" Riley heard Buzz yell confidently.

There was a hissing sound from either side of Riley. The air temperature dropped slightly, then there was a humming. Once the dust settled, Riley looked around to see the worm-a-saurus gone. A harmless earthworm was squirming its way into the dirt.

"One down, just one to go," Roger said.

Everyone turned at a roar from Max. He sounded furious, though he wasn't saying anything telepathically.

"Uh, we'd better go help Max," Buzz said sheepishly.

"Bring it back here as well," Fiona said. "Caruso and I can't transform until Veloci and his goons arrive."

" _ **Guys!"**_ Max called telepathically. " _ **I need help!"**_

" _ **We'll be right there, keep your scales on,"**_ Riley said in amusement.

" _ **No, right now. Veloci's here!"**_

At the announcement, Riley's head jerked up. She roared at the others. When they looked at her, she ducked her head and grabbed a duffel. She shoved it at Fiona and nudged the chiller she held. Once Fiona put the chiller inside, Riley went to Roger to do the same with his spiller. She draped the handles of the duffel bag on his arm, and went to Buzz to tug on his shirt.

"Woah, what's the matter?" Buzz asked. "Is Max in trouble?"

Before Riley could respond, Veloci's copter zipped overhead.

"Oh, boy," Fiona said. "Buzz, Caruso, come on!"

Riley turned and ran while the others transformed. Max wouldn't stand a chance against a mutant and her father's men by himself!

When she finally found him, Max was laying on his side in a small clearing. The ground was torn up and full trees were toppled from the worm-a-saurus' tunneling. A net covered only one leg, but more men were running toward him with more nets. A group of men were trying to contain the mutated worm, but it vanished underground.

Riley paused for a second, then roared and leaped over a fallen tree. She charged into the group of men surrounding Max. She flung them to the side and snarled before ripping the net off of Max.

" _ **Behind you!"**_ Max called as he struggled to stand.

Riley spun to see one of the goons lift a net gun and shoot. Riley dove to the side, and Max rolled in the opposite direction.

Before the man could fire again, Fiona burst out of the trees in her full dino protective mode. She grabbed the gun in her jaws and jerked it out of the man's hands, then threw it into the trees.

" _ **We have to get out of here!"**_ Max said. " _ **The mutant's loose."**_

" _ **We'll take care of it later. Riley, where's Rob?"**_ Fiona asked.

" _ **I'm not sure yet."**_

The three transformed teens grouped up to face Veloci's goons as they started to advance again. At the same time, Caruso came tearing out of the trees and knocked them in all directions. Buzz dove from the sky and landed beside Max.

" _ **Veloci's in the copter, and he does**_ **not** _ **look happy,"**_ Buzz cheerfully informed them.

Max nodded. " _ **Good. Buzz, see if you can keep him there. Everyone else… they expect us to remain coordinated and organized. Well, this time, we've got to be a little more unpredictable."**_

" _ **Unpredictable?"**_ Fiona repeated.

" _ **Run around, roar at nothing, maybe throw some things around."**_

" _ **Are you suggested we act like wild animals?"**_ Caruso asked.

" _ **They caught us off-guard, so now we'll do the same for them,"**_ Max said.

" _ **Okay… I don't know how to do that,"**_ Caruso said.

" _ **Improvise,"**_ Max returned, then bellowed at the goons.

Riley grinned at Fiona, who returned it. While Buzz flew up to distract the copter, Max and Fiona raised their heads to roar, then spun and darted off in separate directions. Caruso gave a large sigh and stomped off, waving his tail wildly to trip up the goons. Riley turned toward one of the goons who had been attempting to sneak up on her.

Before he could move, Riley tackled him and stood over him. She shoved her muzzle in his face and snarled while quietly sniffing him. The goon cowered away. The scent wasn't Rob's so Riley simply stood and bounded off.

Five goons got the same treatment before Riley found him. Rob yelped at the tackle, but he didn't sound or smell worried. A tar gun with which he had been armed slipped from his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Rob asked as Riley sniffed him over.

Riley didn't respond. She gave a raptor-like hiss and showed her teeth. The mild act of aggression didn't faze Rob, but Riley could smell his confusion. She grabbed the front of his armor and hauled her brother to his feet while telepathically calling to the others.

" _ **I found him!"**_

Taking a second to glance around, Riley saw that the rest of the squad had really gotten into the act. Max was mostly stomping around and roaring. Fiona spun in excited circles as she snapped harmlessly at the goons. Buzz kept blocking the copter from getting closer, and occasionally pecked at its sides. Even Caruso was getting into it as he shoved tree trunks around. Her father's men were in disarray as they tried to avoid tails, teeth, and trees that would never hurt them in the first place.

Riley turned back to Rob, who hadn't moved. She grabbed his sleeve in her jaws and started tugging on it, like when she was younger and they would play tug-of-war.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Rob asked, planting his feet.

Riley playfully snarled and released him to spin in a circle. She had to keep his attention on her while Caruso "accidentally" knocked a tree trunk nearby so that Rob was hidden from the rest of the group.

Rob flinched as the tree landed a few feet away. Riley ducked around behind him and shoved him forward. He stumbled and fell on the uneven ground.

" _ **Okay, Max!"**_ Riley called.

Max paused in his mini-rampage. A very feral grin was on his face, evidence that he was enjoying letting himself go wild. A couple of Veloci's goons decided to rush in. Max roared as he was forced to check his paws and turn.

" _ **Just a second!"**_

By then, Rob had stood. He held the tar gun uncertainly, but Riley doubted he'd actually use it. He must have realized what Riley was trying to do, because he immediately made a break for it. Riley didn't react quick enough, but Fiona appeared in front of Rob with a growl.

" _ **Time to improvise,"**_ Fiona said, opening her jaws wide.

Before Riley or Rob could move, Fiona angled her head and clamped her jaws around Rob's middle. Rob yelled in genuine fear, then suddenly went limp.

The chaos in the clearing fell silent. The other squadmates turned quickly in the direction of the scream, and the rest of the goons froze. Riley couldn't move as she stared at Rob's limp form.

Fiona lifted her head with an audible growl. Riley was afraid that she had somehow gone full feral, but her eyes were clear. Fiona scanned the clearing with narrowed eyes, then turned.

" _ **Guys, chill out,"**_ Fiona said, amusement clear in the mind link. " _ **He's just fine. I must have really scared him, and he passed out."**_

A sense of relief came from the other squadmates as they resumed their wild antics. The goons started to scatter into the woods as the possibility of getting eaten became more real. Riley ran after Fiona as the older dino walked into the trees.

" _ **Rob? Pass out? He's dealt with me in full feral and can stand up to Father,"**_ Riley said, relieved, but confused.

" _ **I'm bigger than Veloci, and he doesn't know me as well,"**_ Fiona said. " _ **For all he knows, I really want to eat him."**_

The two females trekked deeper into the woods until a screech interrupted them. They paused as Buzz landed on a pile of rocks nearby.

" _ **Veloci's copter is grounded for now, and Roger says Ms. Moynihan is scrambling all of their comms to buy us some time while they regroup."**_ Buzz chuckled. " _ **You should have seen Max and Caruso. After Fiona's stunt, they decided to do the same and dumped a half dozen goons away from the clearing. It'll take even longer for the goons to figure out who is missing."**_

" _ **That's good and all, but**_ **we** _ **need to regroup now,"**_ Fiona said. " _ **Rob still hasn't woken up. Someone needs to check him."**_

" _ **I don't get why he fainted in the first place,"**_ Riley mused.

" _ **We'll figure it out soon. For now, keep heading in this direction. I'll find us a place to stop,"**_ Buzz said.

Fiona and Riley continued walking while Buzz took off again. After they had gone a couple miles, Buzz returned. He led them to a small valley with thick tree cover.

Inside the valley, there was only some bushes and rocks, with enough room for Max, Buzz, Fiona, Riley, and Rob. Caruso and Roger -now in dino mode and carrying the duffel bag on his frill- joined them soon after.

" _ **Okay, we'll have to get going once we check Rob,"**_ Max said, serious once again.

Fiona carefully put Rob down. The tar gun, which had gotten pinned between Rob's body and Fiona's teeth, fell beside him.

" **Rob?"** Riley roared gently. " **Hey, Rob, this isn't funny anymore. Wake up."**

Riley nudged Rob, but he still didn't respond. Caruso stuck his head beside Riley's.

" _ **Are you sure we grabbed the right guy? They all look the same to me."**_

Riley shoved him back. " _ **I know my brother's scent."**_

Riley turned back to Rob at the same time that he burst to life. He sat up, snatching his tar gun as he did. Caruso bellowed as the tar gun was pointed at him. He turned like he was going to run, then his tail whipped around to smack Rob.

The impact was enough to send Rob over forward and onto his chest. The tar gun flew out of his grasp, and shot a blob of tar that narrowly missed Fiona when it hit the ground.

" _ **Caruso!"**_ Max scolded.

" _ **Sorry, but I can't stand that stuff!"**_

Riley ignored them as she kicked the tar gun away. Buzz picked it up and flew to stick it into one of the trees.

Riley turned her attention back to Rob. He hadn't moved from where he landed.

" **Okay, Rob. We know you're faking again,"** Riley said.

Rob groaned, but didn't respond. Riley glared at Caruso.

" _ **Great. He's unconscious for real this time."**_

Caruso lowered his head sheepishly. Riley shook her head, then turned human so she could properly check Rob. She carefully pulled off his helmet and disconnected the oxygen tube first to set the helmet aside.

Rob's eyes were closed and slightly clenched like he was in pain. His normally curly yellow hair was pressed flat with sweat. There was already a good-sized goose egg on the back of his head.

"You really did a number on him," Riley said with a sigh. "But, he'll live. Come on, we have to get him to the cabin."

Roger set the duffel bag on the ground. Riley dug around inside until she found the palm-sized scrambler. She slipped it behind the oxygen tank, where it then magnetized to the suit.

Fiona stepped forward to carefully pick Rob up. He was put on Roger's back, since the Triceratops' back was best for carrying. Riley gave the duffel bag to Caruso and transformed, then Max gave the final orders.

" _ **Buzz, Caruso, and I will go back to take care of the last mutant and make sure Veloci and his goons aren't following you. Go ask quickly as you can, and we'll take the SUV to the cabin."**_

The squad nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **A/N: Who else enjoyed the teens acting wild? I had fun writing it!**


End file.
